1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain rod support, and more particularly to a curtain rod support for both a roman shade and a crisscross curtain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a known fact in the art, there are generally two different kinds of curtains, depending on the operating direction of the curtain, one is called the roman shade or the roll-up blind and the other is called the crisscross curtain. The roman shade or the roll-up blind has a curtain rod supported by a curtain rod support which is provided at both ends of the curtain rod. Because the shade cloth for the roman shade or the lath for the roll-up blind does not move sideward but only up and down relative to the curtain rod, the curtain rod plays a role to support the weight of the curtain cloth or the lath. In addition, the curtain rod has a rectangular shape in cross section.
The crisscross curtain also has a curtain rod which provides a track for movement of rollers inside the track. Due to the provision of the rollers, curtain cloth securely connected to each of the rollers is divided to two halves, one is moving from the left to the right of the curtain rod and the other half is moving from the right to the left. The curtain rod of the crisscross curtain has a circular shape in cross section.
The curtain rod support for the roman shade or the roll-up blind is not interchangeable with the curtain rod support for the crisscross curtain because of the shape configuration of the curtain rod supports. However, as a decorative purpose and functional purpose, customers often have two different curtains, namely the roman shade and the crisscross curtain, in the living rooms. As such, the customers have to purchase two different curtain rod supports for different types of curtains. It is not only a waste of money, but also a waste of labor for installation of the curtain rod supports of different configurations.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved curtain rod support to mitigate the aforementioned problems.